100 Ways To Say 'I Love You'
by special agent pao
Summary: Austin & Ally show that they love each-other in 100 ways. one shots or stand alones
1. Hello!

This is a series of one shots or stand alones. I got inspired on a tumblr post.  
(I can't link you to it because i don't remember the user.)  
These shots will be all around the series.

Hi! My name is Pao. I used to write Austin & Ally fanfics. I got lost when I stopped watching the show. I deleted some of my A&A stories cause I didn't have any feedback. So, after the series finale I looked it up on the internet and picked it up where I left off and discovered that the complete show is on Hulu.

.

.

.

So this is 100 ways to say I love you.


	2. 1- Pull over, Let me drive for awhile

_1-"Pull over, Let me drive for awhile" **  
**_

* * *

Austin and Ally were on the road. Austin just finished a concert. When they finished, Austin dried the sweat from his face and walked to his car. Ally came out minutes later to find him sitting on the drivers seat with his forehead on the steering wheel. She got in and closed her door. He sat straight up. He looked over at Ally and smiled. He pulled off to drive home. 20 minutes on the road, Ally looked over at Austin. His eyes squinted to see the road clearly.

"Want me to drive?" Ally asked. "No. I'm fine." Austin answered. Ally nodded, but she kept an eye on him. Just in case he fell asleep. Usually, Austin gives 100% on his shows, on this show he gave 200%. That's why he's so tired. He rubbed his left eye and yawned. Austin was so stubborn sometimes.

 **An hour later:**

Ally had dozed off on the passenger seat. She felt the car move oddly and opened her eyes. She saw Austin leaning on the steering wheel with his eyes closed.

"Austin!" he looked at Ally alarmed the looked at the road. " **Pull over, Let me drive for awhile** " Austin nodded and did as told. Ally sat on the drivers seat. Austin reclined the passenger seat. "We're like, 5 minutes from my house."said Austin at the same time Ally started to drive. "Yeah, but still, you were falling asleep driving" Ally looked over at Austin. He was asleep. She drove successfully to his house. Ally turned to Austin. "Austin, you're home." she shook his shoulder and he opened his eyes. "Thanks Ally." They shared a kiss. "I'll give you your car back tomorrow." Austin nodded and walked out to his house. Ally watched him until he entered, then she drove to her home.


	3. 2- It reminded me of you

_2- "It reminded me of you"  
_

* * *

Ally sat at the piano on the practice room. She was playing a tune that came to her when she was working. She wrote it down on her songbook and headed downstairs again. She walked behind the counter and when she looked up a very exited Austin came almost running into the store.

"Hey Austin. What's up?" Ally greeted Austin. "Look what i got!" He had a key chain of a stack of pancakes dangling on his index finger. "I was walking around the mall and I discovered this cart that sells only key chains!" He was very exited from his discovery. "And guess what?" He started "What?" Ally asked. "I saw this one and **it reminded me of you**." On his other hand he had a key chain of a smiling pickle. "Aw Austin! You bought me a pickle!." She took the key chain from his hand and inspected it. "I knew you would like it." They exchanged smiles. Ally got her set of keys from under the counter and interlaced the pickle with her keys.


	4. 3- No, no, it's my treat

_3- "No, no, it's my treat"  
_

* * *

Austin and Ally just finished writing a song. Austin stood up to go to the bathroom and Ally stood up to stretch. After a few days with writers block, they finished another hit. Austin came from the bathroom. "Hey Ally, let's go have some lunch." She nodded and they headed to the mall.

There, they walked to the food court. They looked around trying to decide what to eat. "Mini's?" Ally asked. "No, it won't fill me up." Austin answered. "Ms. Suzy's Soups?" "Not really in the mood for soup." "Melody diner?" "Nah." "Meatballas?" "That's a weird name...but no." Austin rubbed his chin. "Look, let's get pizza." Ally suggested. "Ally, you're a genius!" Ally smiled and the made their way to the Italian restaurant on the mall. When they arrived, they sat on one of the booths. The waitress took their order and got their drinks. They started chatting while waiting for their order. Minutes later the waitress came with their order. Austin rubbed his palms together and licked his lips. When the waitress left, he started devouring the pizza.

"ohmygodthisissogood." he said with pizza on his mouth. Ally laughed at her partner and handed him a few napkins. When they were done, Austin called the waitress for the check. Ally started looking for her wallet on her bag. "What are you doing?" Austin asked. "Getting money..." Ally started answering. "What for?" "So we can split the check." "No, no, it's my treat" He got his wallet from his back-pocket and placed a few dollar bills on the table. "At least let me give her a tip." Ally tried again. "No, I left her a tip that she will think that the two of us tipped her." Austin answered standing up. Ally smiled up at Austin and they left to go to the store.


	5. 4- Come here Let me fix it

_4- "Come here. Let me fix it"  
_

* * *

"Oh God, oh God..." Ally woke up and ran to the bathroom. Her clock read 7:30 am. She was supposed to be at school at 8 o'clock sharp and here she was running late. It was really unusual. Ally Edgar Dawson never runs late. NEVER. She got on the shower, that took 5 good minutes. She ran out to her closet and picked out her clothes. She was putting her jeans on when the door bell rang. She had to go get it because her dad wasn't home. She opened the door to find Austin.

"Hey Ally, Are you rea..." "No time to chat. I'm running late." She walked up to her room again. Austin nodded to himself and closed the front door. He walked to her bedroom and found her sitting on her bed tying her shoes. "No heels?" Austin asked "No, today sneakers seem more convenient." she stood up and looked in the mirror. "What can I do with my hair?" she had bed hair. She brushed her hair and it did no good. "What do i do? what do i do?" she started pacing around the room.

"I have to give my oral report and then I have to give a speech and I look horrible!" Austin stood up behind Ally. He placed his hands on her shoulders to calm her down. "Calm down Ally." "Austin I'm going to be late. I take 20 minutes to do my hair and I didn't even wash it today." Ally ranted. She turned around and faced him. " **Come here**." Austin once again got her by the shoulder and sat her on her bed. " **Let me fix it**." He went to her mirror and saw the products she owned. "Okay, let's just spray some dry shampoo." He sprayed it on her head. "Now..." Austin grabbed her brush. "Let's do a pony tail." Austin grabbed one of her scrunchies and grabbed her hair. He did it and was actually proud of his work. "Done." Ally stood up and looked at herself in the mirror. "Thank you Austin." She touched her hair. She sprayed perfume on her neck. "We have 5 minutes." Austin looked at his watch. "Oh right! Let's go!" Ally grabbed her book bag and they hurried down the stairs to Austin's car.


	6. 5- I'll walk you home

_5- "I'll walk you home."_

* * *

It was 8:00 pm. Ally signed the papers for all the deliveries of Sonic Boom. A lot of boxes were in the closed store. She was alone in the store. Mr. Dawson hurt his back loading some of the boxes into the storage room so he went home. Ally sighed and looked around her. There were a LOT of boxes. "I don't think I'll get them all up today..." Ally said to herself. She started taking up the boxes that didn't weight much.

 **A few hours later:**

When she was up she heard the door close. She peeked out the storage room.

"Ally?" a voice called from between the boxes. "Austin?" Ally called walking down the stairs. "What are you doing here so late?" Austin asked her. "I ask you the same thing..." "I was bored and went to the mall to grab a bite." Ally nodded. "Now my question." "Dad decided to re-stock the store. The boxes came in today dad started to put them up but he hurt his back while doing it. So I'm stuck doing it." Ally explained. Austin looked around the store and winced. "That's a lot of boxes." Austin observed, Ally nodded. "I'll help you." Austin offered. "It's really late. Won't your parents be worried?" "It's alright. I told them I was going for a walk afterwards."

Austin carried the really heavy boxes that Ally couldn't lift up. They carried all the boxes up. Austin got the last box up. He walked down the stairs. "Thanks a lot Austin. If it wasn't for you I wouldn't have finished to fast" Ally thanked Austin. "It's no biggie." said "You can go home. I'll close up the store and walk home." " **I'll walk you home**." Austin said. "It wouldn't feel right if you went walking alone in the dark. What if something happens? I couldn't bear it." Ally smiled. "Okay. Lets close up then." Austin nodded. Ally locked the front doors. Austin closed the practice room and they walked to the back door. Ally shut off the lights, locked the door and then they exited the store. "Let's go." He got his arm on her shoulders and they started walking.


	7. 6- Have a good day at work

_6- "Have a good day at work"  
_

* * *

"Allyyyyy" Austin entered the store whining Ally's name. She was walking down the stairs. "Austiiinnn" Ally mimicked him.

"I'm leaving." Austin said getting on top of the counter. "What do you mean?"Ally stopped on her tracks. "We're staying at my uncles house on Maryland for a week." "When do you leave?" Ally asked walking up to him. "In a few hours." He placed his palms on his cheeks. "Mom said that this time I won't get out of it. Last time I stayed at Dez's house." Austin rolled his eyes. "Why don't you like staying there?" Ally asked crossing her arms over her chest. "All my cousins want is to take pictures and me to sing. From beginning to end. When I wasn't famous they wouldn't even say hi to me."

"Aww Austin." Ally placed her hand on his arm. "Text me if you're bored. I'll call you every day after work." She said. "Thank you Ally." He brought her in for a hug. At the same time, Austin's phone rang. He took it out of his pocket and answered it. It was his dad, telling him they were near to pick him up. "Al-ly" he whined again. He got her in a hug. "I'm gonna miss you." "I'm going to miss you too Austin."

"Austin." Mr. Moon called from the doors. "I guess I've got to go Ally." He hugged her again. " **Have a good day at work**." Austin said walking away. Ally smiled and waved at them. "Goodbye Mr. Moon. Have a good trip." Austin walked behind his dad. He waved at Ally sadly.


	8. 7- I dreamt about you last night

_7- "I dreamt about you last night."  
_

* * *

Ally walked toward the food court. She ordered her food at one of the restaurants. She took her tray and sat at one of the tables. She started eating when she saw Austin running towards her. He saw at the chair across her.

" **I dreamt about you last night."** Austin said. "What?" Ally made a face. "No, not like that." he said. He scratched the back of his head. "It's kinda weird." "Tell me." Ally said. "Ally. It'll probably freak you out a bit." "You told me it wasn't a wet dream!" Ally exclaimed. "NO! No, it wasn't!" he shot back. "Then what was it?" Ally asked. "Ally, it's kind of weird. You'll fre-" "Austin! Tell me already!" Ally interrupted. Austin sighed and started to stand up. "I'll tell you later." He was going to walk past Ally but she took his arm to stop him. "Tell me. I won't get mad." he sighed again and sat on the chair. "I dreamt we were married and has children. We spent our whole life together. It was like seeing my life in front of my eyes. All happened really fast. I saw how I proposed to you, when we got married, I saw you pregnant and in labor, I saw us with our child, I saw us old and all that stuff." Austin looked at Ally's face expecting to see her with a weird face. "That's beautiful Austin." Ally couldn't hide her smile.

* * *

I'm sorry if it's a little short. The next one will be more long


	9. 8- Take my seat

_8- "Take my seat"  
_

* * *

Team Austin was going to a meeting with Jimmy Starr. He usually called Austin and Ally but today, he called the four of them. They entered the building. At the front desk, the secretary recognized them and let them go up. They took the elevator to Jimmy's office. They walked to the waiting room of Jimmy's office. on one of the couches they saw Carol Knight. She smiled at them. Team Austin sat on one of the couches to wait for Jimmy's call.

Several minutes later, the door to Jimmy's office opened. They all walked into the office. Usually there were 2 chairs in front of Jimmy's desk. This time there were only 4 chairs. Austin, Trish and Carol were already seated. Ally went to sit on the unoccupied chair but Dez beat her to it. "Ha! Beat ya'!" Dez exclaimed at Ally. Austin called Ally and he stood up. " **Take my seat**." he said. "Thank you Austin." Ally sat on the chair and Austin sat on the arm rest of the chair.

"I called you all here today to tell you some great news." Jimmy started. "I want two of my best recording artists to sing together." He smiled. "Team Austin, this is Carol Knight. Carol, this is Team Austin." They all exchanged smiles and waves. "Now, Ally, I want you to write a duet for Austin and Carol. You two can give her a hand." He signaled to Austin and Carol. Jimmy sighed and looked at Dez. "Dez, I want you to plan and film a music video." Dez had a huge grin on his face. "Trish, you do what you usually do." He turned to his artists. "Austin, Carol, I want this song to be a hit." They both nodded.

They exited the office when Jimmy dismissed them. Outside the office, they exchanged numbers and promised to keep in contact the next few days so they could start to write the song.


	10. 9- I saved a piece for you

_9- "I saved a piece for you"  
_

* * *

Austin's mom made chocolate cake. He and Dez were eating it all while playing video games in his attic. He thought about saving Ally a piece of it. Because she loved his mom's chocolate cake. "I'm going to cut a piece for Ally. She loves my mom's cake." Dez nodded while engrossed on the game he was playing. He went to the kitchen with the cake on his hand. He got a bowl and a knife to cut a slice. He placed a sticky note on the lid of the container and placed it on the fridge. He went to the attic again with the cake.

 **Next day**

He went to the Sonic Boom in the middle of the day. He got the bowl behind his back so Ally wouldn't see it. He walked to her.

"What's up?" Ally greeted him. "Not much." She looked up at him. "What do you have behind your back?" Ally asked. "This." He placed the bowl on the counter. Ally's eyes sparkled at the sight of the cake. "Too bad there's no eating in the store." Austin smirked. "Is that your mom's cake?" Austin nodded. " **I saved a piece for you**." Ally smiled and brought the bowl to her chest to hug it. "I absolutely love your mom's cake." "I know." Austin laughed. "Thank you. I'm going to eat this on my break." Again, a smile was plastered on her face.


	11. 10- I'm sorry for your loss

10- "I'm sorry for your loss"

* * *

Austin and Ally were writing at the piano. Austin was shifting his legs unstoppably. Ally looked at him.

"I gotta go." Austin whispered to Ally. Ally sighed and smiled. "Then go" she signaled to the bathroom. Austin stood up so fast that he almost fell when he took the first step to the bathroom. Ally laughed and played the notes written on her songbook. After a few minutes, he got out of the bathroom and sat next to ally. she looked at him and he had a really serious look. Also, Ally felt tension. She opened her mouth to say something but closed it immediately. _'Did he had one of those men problems on the bathroom?'_ Ally asked herself. Ally was about to play a note on the piano when Austin got her hand and stopped it.

"Ally..." she looked up to his face. She saw tears forming in his eyes. "My grandma just died" Austin choked out. Ally gasped and got him in a hug immediately. He sobbed on her shoulder while Ally rubbed his back. The practice room was silent. The only thing that was heard was Austin sniffling. When Austin let go of the hug ally spoke first. " **I'm sorry for your loss** " Ally whispered. He nodded and kissed her cheek.

* * *

I'm sorry it took so long. This chapter was kind of rough to write.  
Hope you guys like it.


	12. 11- You can have half

_11- "You can have half"_

* * *

Black Friday. There was a huge line in front of the Sonic Boom at 11:00pm on Thursday. Ally was taking a power nap on the practice room. When it was almost time to open the doors, Mr. Dawson woke up Ally. They went downstairs. Mr. Dawson opened the doors at 12:00am while Ally stood behind the counter. The customers started running toward the instruments. It was chaos on the Sonic Boom. A few costumers went to check out with Ally.

Ally sold the last instrument at 7:00 in the morning. Mr. Dawson closed the store and went home. Ally walked up to the practice room and threw herself on the couch. She slept a few hours and woke up when Austin woke her up. She sat up and rubbed her eyes. "What's up." she greeted. Austin gave her a nod. "I see you sold the whole store." He took a bite of the sandwich he had on his hand. Ally stared at the sandwich. She hadn't eaten since the previous day at 5:00pm. "Um, yeah...we did." She kept staring at the sandwich.

Austin noticed and grinned. "you hungry?" he asked. Ally nodded. He spread the sandwich in half. " **You can have half** " He offered her. She took the half and smiled. She took a bite, she closed her eyes and sighed. "Mmm. Thank you."


	13. 12- Take my jacket, It's getting cold

_12- "Take my jacket, it's getting cold" (I changed it to match the chapter. It's originally "Take my jacket, it's cold outside.")  
_

* * *

The gang went to the amusement park. They've been there since they opened. First they went to the price booths.

Austin and Dez ran to the bumper cars. Ally and Trish waited for them. They saw how they hit everyone in their way. When they got out, the 4 of them headed towards the cups. They had a great time there. When the ride was over, Dez almost threw up on top of Ally. Austin, Trish and Dez got up on the sky drop. Ally held their cell phones and Trish's purse. Trish's scream pierced the sky when they dropped on the machine.

Those three got down and their adrenaline was still pumping. They decided go to a ride where Ally wouldn't get scared. They got on the Ferris Wheel. Also, the four of them got on the Pirate Ship. They convinced Ally to go on the Roller Coaster.

After the ride finished, they went to grab something to eat. It was getting chilly, Ally rubbed her arms. They ordered and sat on one of the benchs. ally hugged herself and Austin saw it. "Here, **Take my jacket, it's getting cold.** " Ally took it and put it on. "Thank you." she smiled. Their food arrived and they started eating.


	14. 13- Sorry I'm late

_13- "Sorry I'm late"  
_

* * *

Ally was waiting for Austin on the practice room to write a song. He'd told her he was going to the studio with Jimmy to record some songs. She looked at the wall clock and noted that he was 15 minutes late. She sighed and decided to wait a few more minutes. She played a melody on the piano to occupy her mind.

Ally waited, now he was 25 minutes late. She stood up and started to gather her things, When the door opened and Austin walked in.

" **Sorry I'm late** , Jimmy kept pulling me back." Austin explained. "So, to make it up to you," He got a bag from behind his back. "I bought you some pickles." He handed her the bag. Ally got the bag and opened it. She saw the pickles and smiled. "Thank you." "So, are we good?" Austin asked. Ally took a seat on the piano bench and nodded. "Yeah, It wasn't your fault." Austin sighed being relieved. "Now, let's write that song." Ally patted the empty space beside her. Austin sat beside her. "So, what do we have?"


	15. 14- Can I have this dance?

_14- "Can I have this dance?"_

* * *

Austin was talking with Dez by the punch table. He could talk with Dez and look at Ally at the same time. The song changed to a slow one. Austin interrupted Dez and said, "I'll talk to you later buddy alright?" Dez nodded and patted his shoulder. He walked to the table where Ally was talking with Trish and Jace. Ally looked up at Austin and grinned. " **Can I have this dance?** " Austin extended his hand and she took it. They walked to the dance floor where the other couples were dancing. Austin placed both of his arms on her waist and Ally's hands were behind his neck.

"How's your night going so far?" Austin asked. Ally smiled. "Just perfect. How about yours?" "Pretty close to yours." They exchanged smiles. Ally placed her head on his chest and Austin brought her closer. They spent the rest of the song like that.

The song came to an end and Kimmy walked to the stage and took the microphone. "Folks, that was the last song of the night " There were still a few people left on the tables. "Thank you for assisting and congratulations to the prom queen and the prom king Austin and Ally." There was a round of applause. Austin and Ally waved around. "Wanna get out of here?" Austin asked. Ally nodded. Austin grabbed her hand and they walked toward Trish and Dez. They told them they were leaving. After a few comments and warnings, they left. "I have a limo outside waiting for us." Austin opened the door for Ally. They walked to the limo and got in.

"Where are we going?" Ally asked. "Milkshakes." Austin grinned. Ally scooted closer to Austin. He wrapped his arm around her shoulders. Ally placed her head on his shoulder and Austin placed his on top of hers. The driver informed as they arrived to their destination. Austin opened the door for them. The restaurant was almost empty. There was only a guy on the last booths typing on his laptop. Austin walked with Ally into one of those booths. One of the waitresses came and took their order. "We'll have a big chocolate milkshake with two straws. I'll have a cheeseburger," He looked at Ally. "What do you want to have Ally?" "I'll have some fries." The waitress took their menus and left for the counter.

"What's the plan for tonight?" Ally asked. "Well first, milkshakes and then I was thinking a walk on the beach." Austin smiled. The waitress came with their order. Austin was sitting in front of Ally. He moved to sit beside her. Ally smiled and scooted closer. Austin smirked and looked at her. She took the first sip of the milkshake. "Mhmm." Ally savored the milkshake. "This is really good." Austin took a sip. "I know. I love their cheeseburgers too." He placed the cheeseburger in front of Ally. "Try it." She took a bite of it "This is really good." They started eating. Austin stole some of Ally's fries. She smiled when she saw him. At one point they took sips of the milkshake at the same time. Ally blushed and looked away.

They finished eating. Austin asked for the check and paid the waitress.

"Want to walk on the beach?" Austin asked walking to the limo. "No, let's go home instead." Ally suggested. Austin nodded and leaned in. Their lips met in a quick kiss.

"You taste like chocolate milkshake." Austin said laughing after the kiss. Ally smiled and gave him a chaste kiss. He opened the door to the limo smiling.

* * *

You can call this a proper chapter. Sorry I haven't updated. I'm really lazy.

What they did at home is up to you. ;)


	16. 15- I made your favorite

_15- "I made your favorite"_

* * *

Austin didn't go to school today. Ally texted him to see if he was okay. He texted back saying that he wasn't feeling good and that he was staying home. That was early in the morning. The bell rang and the students walked out of their last class of the day. Ally walked to her locker and got her things. She went to Austin's house. She called him on the phone.

"Austin, I'm here. Can you open the door?" "Um, yeah" He hung up and a few seconds later the door opened and Austin stood there in his pajamas. "Are you sure you want to come in? You could get sick." She nodded. "How do you feel?" Ally asked and walked inside. "My head hurts, my throat is dry and I have a stuffy nose." Austin closed the door. "Are you hot?" Ally asked placing her hand on his forehead. "Oh, I am hot." Austin smirked at his innuendo. Ally rolled her eyes and smiled. "You have a fever." Austin started walking to his bedroom. Ally followed him. He got in bed and got under the covers. "Austin, take the covers off of you. That's not good when you have fever." She pulled the covers from him. "Allyyyy, I'm cold." Ally sighed "I know Austin. I'm going downstairs to fetch some acetaminophen. If I see you under the covers again, I'm going to make you take a cold shower and that's worse." Austin nodded and scratched his head. Ally went to the kitchen and found the acetaminophen. She walked back to Austin's room to find him asleep under the covers. Ally placed her hands on her waist and sighed. She placed the bottle of pills on his night stand, beside countless bottles of water and started to wake him up.

"Austin." She pushed his shoulder and he opened his eyes. "I told you something about the covers." Austin rubbed his eyes and yawned. "Take these pills." she took two pills out of the bottle and grabbed one of the water bottles on the night stand. Austin sat up and took the pills. Ally grabbed his arm and made him walk with her to the bathroom. He stopped right on his tracks. "Ally no" "I told you not to." Austin threw his head back and groaned. "Austin you're sick. You have fever, it could get worse." Austin sat on the toilet lid and pouted. "Come on, take your clothes off." Ally turned the shower on and placed the water cold. Ally turned around and saw Austin starting to take his boxers off. "Whoa, whoa, Austin." Ally placed her hands up. Austin stopped and looked at her. "Keep those." Ally pointed at his boxers. "Oh." Austin blushed and adjusted his underwear.

"Go on." Ally pointed to the shower stall. Austin walked to the shower, not in the water yet. He sighed and walked in head first. "Lather it up Austin. Take a shower." While he cleaned himself, she got a towel and a pair of his underwear. "I got you some underwear and your towel. They are on top of the toilet lid." Austin muttered a thanks and Ally exited the bathroom. In a few minutes he came from the bathroom drying his hair. He sat on top of the covers. "Are you hungry?" Ally asked. He nodded. "Lay down. I'll make you something."

Ally went to the kitchen and started making pancakes. She made a few and brought them up on a plate. Austin laid on the bed snoring. She smiled to herself. She didn't want to wake him up. He looked so adorable. She sat on his desk chair and in that same moment he sat up coughing. Ally sprang from her seat and walked to him. He took a deep breath and looked at her. " **I made your favorite** " She got the plate and showed it to him. He smiled and started eating them. "Thanks a lot Ally."

* * *

Don't forget to review.

xxx


	17. 16- It's okay, I couldn't sleep anyway

_16- "It's okay, I couldn't sleep anyway"  
_

* * *

Austin stirred on the bed. He sighed and unlocked his phone. It was 1:58am. He had been tossing and tuning on bed since 10. He stood up and walked to his desk in the dark. He logged in to his laptop and checked his social media. He went through his mentions, clicked some links and liked some of his fans tweets. When he got bored he went back to bed. He turned the TV on and started channel surfing. When he found something that caught his eye, he stopped and started it watching it.

Moments later, he was actually dozing off but his phone rang. He checked the clock and it was already 2am. He saw the callers i.d. and it was Ally. He furrowed his brow and answered. "Ally?" Austin answered. "Hey Austin." "Are you okay? Why are you calling so late?" "I couldn't sleep. Did I wake you?" "No, no. **It's okay, I couldn't sleep anyway** " Austin answered. "I took a 5 hour nap in the practice room. Why can't you sleep?" Ally asked. "I actually don't know. I didn't take any naps or energy drinks today."

They talked about random things until 4am, when they were staring to get sleepy. Ally was the first one to fall asleep. Austin heard the silence on the other line. "Ally?" No response. He smiled. "Goodnight Ally." He closed his eyes and fell asleep within seconds. Without hanging up.

* * *

Hey there guys! I'm sorry I didn't update later. Last week my laptop blacked out and I sent it to get it fixed. I borrowed my sister's laptop to write this so...  
I know its a bit short unlike the last two chapters.  
i hope you guys like it...

xx  
pao


	18. 17- Watch your step

_17- "Watch your step"  
_

* * *

Trish and Ally were at the mall. They went to a shoe store. Ally saw a pair of black heels. It had fake diamonds on the edge. She pulled Trish's arm.

"What?" Trish asked. Ally pointed at the shoes. "Ally, have you seen how you walk with heels on?" Trish asked with her hands akimbo. "Um, no. But I can learn." Trish rolled her eyes. "Trish they are so pretty. They go so well with my baby blue dress." She took one of the heels on her hand. "I'm going to try them on." She took the shoe box with her corresponding shoe size and tried them on. She stoop up and took a few steps. "What do you think?" Ally asked and looked down at her feet. "They do look pretty on you." Trish admitted. "I'm buying them!"

Ally walked up the stairs to the practice room. She walked in looking at her phone. The shopping arms dangling from her arms. She was going to the piano bench when she heard a yelp from the floor. "What the..." Ally looked at the floor and saw Austin on his back. "What are you doing on the floor?" Ally asked putting her bags down. "It's more comfortable than that chair to sleep in." He stood up from the floor. "What did you buy?" Austin stood beside her, trying to look inside the bags. "Clothes and shoes." She took out the heels from the bag. "I'm totally in love with these heels." She sat on the piano bench to put her heels on. She stood up and she was almost Austin's stature. She walked a straight line and turned around to look at Austin, who was laughing. She took a step and her feet twisted. She was about to fall on her face. "Whoa Ally!" Austin moved fast and caught her in mid air. **"Watch your step!"** Austin sat her on the piano bench. "Thanks" She smiled nervously.

* * *

It's not a good one but you know! I finally have my laptop fixed. I wrote this chapter listening to this video on youtube: **RELAXING PIANO Disney Piano Collection vol.2 - Full Album.** If you're struggling to write a chapter, just get some headphones and listen to this song while writing. It'll help you concentrate.

I hope you guys liked this chapter better than I did XD. 


	19. 18- Here, drink this You'll feel better

_18- "Here, drink this. You'll feel better"  
_

* * *

Austin waited for Ally outside of Mr. Caldwell's door. The door opened and everyone came walking out, but Ally. He furrowed his brow in confusion. He texted her this morning asking her if she was coming and she said that she was. He entered the classroom to see if she was talking with the teacher or something. He found her asleep with her head on her arms. Ally never fell asleep in classes. He walked to her side and shook her shoulder.

"Ally?" Her head shot up in alarm. "I'm awake!" She stood up and walked towards the exit. Austin grabbed her backpack and followed her. "Ally? Are you feeling alright?" She stopped walking and closed her eyes. "No, I'm sick." She sniffled and he checked her forehead for a fever with his hand. "You have a slight fever" Austin placed his arm on her shoulders and they started walking. Thank God it was their lunch time. Austin walked her to the cafeteria. There were only a few people around. "Wait Austin." He looked down at her. "We're going to be late for Mr. Ochoa's class." Austin smiled at her confusion. "No Ally, It's lunch time." She grabbed his left arm to check his watch. "Oh...Sorry." Austin nodded and placed their bags on a table. "Stay here to keep the table." She nodded and sat in the bench.

Austin walked to the counter. "Hey there Margaret. How are you doing?" Austin greeted the lunch lady. She smiled at him. "Can I have a tuna sandwich and two OJ bottles?" The lady nodded and got the items for him. He paid for them and walked back to Ally. He sat beside her and handed her the sandwich and one of the bottles of orange juice. " **Here, drink this. You'll feel better.** " Austin opened his orange juice and took a gulp of it. "Thank you." he nodded and she started eating.

* * *

I'm sooo sorry I haven't updated! I had writers block and some school work.

I hope you enjoy this chapter. If you did, review and stay in tune for more chapters ;)

xx pao


	20. 19- Can I hold Your hand?

_19- "Can I hold your hand?"_

* * *

The nurse called Austin. He stood up and motioned to Ally to follow him. The nurse led them to a little room.

"Mr. Moon, sit on the red chair." The nurse placed on the table blood collection tubes, a tourniquet and the needle to draw his blood. He sat on it and waited for the nurse to begin. **"Can I hold your hand?"** Austin asked Ally as the nurse entered the room again. She nodded and gave him her hand. The nurse took Austin's right arm and started looking for a vein. When she found one, she tied the tourniquet on his forearm.

"Please put your hand into a fist." The nurse ordered. She dabbed an alcohol pad on his arm. Ally got a bit closer to him and he rested his head on her stomach. He was scared of needles. "You're going to feel a little pinch..." She inserted the needle on his arm. She started to collect his blood on the tubes. When she was done, she drew the needle from his arm and threw it away on the medical waste basket.

The nurse placed a circular Band-Aid on his arm. "We're done." The nurse went to the computer and printed out a paper. She handed it to Ally. "You can pic up the results on Thursday." Ally nodded and thanked the nurse. Austin stood up, still holding her hand.

They got out of the clinic and went to grab something to eat since Austin was fasting for the test. Ally smiled at his face when he saw her walking to their table with their food. He devoured two hamburgers, his fries and some of Ally's fries from Wendy's.

* * *

I'm so sorry this is so short and that I haven't been updating. Although I leaned something today: CBC stands for **C** omplete **B** lood **C** ount.


	21. 20- You can borrow mine

_20- "You can borrow mine"_

* * *

Ally fixed the straps of her bra and slipped her shirt on. She was getting ready for one of Austin's concerts. She fixed her hair a little bit more. She checked herself in the full length mirror.

Austin opened her door and peered in. "You ready, Ally?"

"Yeah, I just feel like something is missing." Austin stood behind her in the mirror. "You look fine. Maybe some jewelry? Here," He took off his whistle necklace. " **You can borrow mine**." He placed it around her neck and their eyes met in the mirror. They smiled at each other.

* * *

Next chapter is going to be longer, I promise.  
I'm sorry for delaying this chapter so much.


	22. 21- You might like this

21- _"You might like this"  
_

* * *

Austin and Ally were on the tour bus on their way to Orlando. Ally was reading a book beside Austin, her head resting on his shoulder. The movie he was watching had ended and the credits were rolling down the screen. He turned the TV off. He draped his arm around her shoulders and Ally looked up at him.

"Did you really pack 5 suitcases full of books?" Austin asked. He had been thinking about that since they got on the bus. "No," Ally sat up and smiled. "I only brought like 15 books." Austin shook his head and chuckled. Ally closed the book and placed it beside her. "I'm bored out of my mind. Do you have a good book?"

Ally stood and walked over to their luggage. She opened a book bag and took out a book. She walked over to Austin and handed it to him. " **You might like this** one." He opened the book and smiled brightly. "It has a lot of pictures and the story has a great message." Austin kicked his shoes off and propped his head on Ally's lap. He started reading the book while Ally played with his hair.

* * *

I'm currently working on the chapters. I'm really sorry for making you guys wait so much.

xx  
pao


	23. 22- It's not heavy, I'm stronger

_22- "It's not heavy, I'm stronger than I look."_

* * *

"Come on, I'll help you" Austin stood over the boxes looking at them so see which one he picked up first.

"No Austin, you helped me the last time when dad hurt himself. It's okay, mot of these aren't going upstairs anyway."

He shook his head. "I want to help ally. Plus, if we work together it'll be faster." He picked up a big box. "Where's this one going?"

Ally checked the numbering on the side of the box and crossed it out from the list of items. "Upstairs. Those are the trumpet cases. Take it easy on the stairs, it's heavy."

" **It's not heavy, I'm stronger than I look**." He said after he loaded the box in the upstairs storage room.

"Only if you say so...Hulk" Ally joked.

Austin chuckled and continued to help her.

* * *

Not my best! But here's another one!

don't forget to follow me on twitter: officialmulder

xx pao


	24. 23- I'll wait

_23- "I'll wait"  
_

* * *

"Allyyyy! Let's goooo!"

It was 1pm on a really, really hot summer day. Austin opened the front door of Ally's house and went inside. He saw Ally walk into the living room to greet him. She was already in her swimming suit.

They had plans to go to the beach today.

"Hey Austin." she smiled. "Let me put this laundry away and we'll go."

"Yeah, sure. **I'll wait**."

Ally nodded and started tying her hair up. "You can help yourself to something in the kitchen. The fridge is stocked full with cold things." He nodded and trodded to the kitchen. Ally did her chore in no time and met Austin in the kitchen. He was drinking a mini bottle of juice. He smiled when he turned and saw her packing the food for their outing.

"Trish and Dez are already at out spot. They say it's a really shady area with realllyy good breeze." He said taking one of the bags Ally prepared. "I can't wait." Ally beamed with a huge smile.

"Then let's go." Austin got his car keys from his pocket and placed his cap on Ally's head.

* * *

Double update just in case I disappear again because of writers block!

enjoy!  
xx pao


	25. 24- Just Because

_24- "Just Because"_

* * *

Austin looked like Ally's stray puppy at school. Trish and Dez make fun of hi. They were the ones that started calling him that. He actually followed her around school. He even waited outside the classrooms for her. She didn't mind. Right now Ally was heading towards the library with Austin behind her.

They got a table and Ally went to get the books they needed. Austin sat looking around the library. He hadn't been in there since their freshman orientation. Ally came back with their books and sat beside him.

"Okay Austin. We have some Spanish exercises, a calculus quiz we need to study for and the social studies paper. Let's do the Spanish exercises first." They opened their notebooks and started their work.

"This is pretty elemental. List 5 verbs in present tense, first person."

Austin nodded. "That's like saying I sleep, I eat, I run. Right?" Ally smiled and clapped her hands together. "Yes! Good Job!"

"I know 'Yo canto'. It means 'I sing'." They wrote it down. They used a list with simple verbs to come up with the other ones. Ally opened the history book and they moved on to the social studies paper.

Austin gazed at Ally while she was writing down some information from the book. Ally looked up at him and shook her head smiling. "Stop thinking about pancakes and cheerleaders and write your paper."

Austin reacted and smiled to himself. He started to write the paper but stopped to stare at her again.

"You're beautiful." That made Ally look at him. She tilted her head with a slight blush on her cheeks. "What makes you say that?" Austin shrugged with a smile on his lips. " **Just because** "

* * *

I'm sorry! I'm always apologizing at these author notes. I've been procrastinating lot and writing other fanfics I write for myself :P. I got two more chapters done. I will try to upload them tomorrow cause I'm dead on my feet right now.

ily you guys and thanks for reading my ffs

x pao ( officialmulder on twitter)


	26. 25- Look Both Ways

_25- "Look Both Ways"_

* * *

"Okay when you're at a stop sign you obviously stop. But before proceeding you got to **look both ways**." Ally explained to Austin from the passenger seat. Austin was going to take his drivers test next week and Ally was helping him practice.

Austin nodded at her explanation. He looked to both of his sides. Because the coast was clear, he hit the gas and continued driving.

Ally was smiling at him when he parked in front of her house. "I'm so proud of you Austin" She took her seatbelt off and hugged him. He enveloped his arms around her.

"I haven't taken the test yet Ally." He chuckled. "You're proud a little bit early." She leaned back to look at him. "I'm proud because you're going to be such a good driver and I know you're going to ace that test." He looked down at his lap blushing. "That's because I got the best teacher in the whole world." Ally sighed and hugged Austin tighter.

* * *

short surprise chapter


End file.
